The boy across the street
by dimana2
Summary: IwaOi / Hajime Iwaizumi lives in New York after taking a year off college with his roommate Bokuto. He works in a coffee shop on a little street. Across it is the flower shop. The only shop that works seven days of the week too. A new boy starts a job there. It's Töru Oikawa. / cover image belogns to: @kittlekrattle
**Chapter 1**

Hajime was nice. When you first see him you'll think – he is shy and quiet. But he actually isn't. He just doesn't like being in the spot of attention, but when he needs to be, he becomes the noisiest person around.

He had straight dark brown hair with long bangs. He couldn't stand them covering his eyes, so he woke up earlier every morning before work to put gel through his hair, so it stays up and spiky all day. It also "looks textured and adds up to my angry temper" as Hajime said to his friend Kuroo. He had dark skin and the same shade as his hair brown eyes. He lived with his mother until he finished high school and one night he got into a fight with her so he decided that he should continue his life without her in it. He didn't even remember what they argued about anymore. He lived with his roommate Bokuto Kotaro in an old New York building in Queens. His bedroom was always a mess, same for his mind. He needed to get a year off before going to college, so he started a job on a little street. In a coffee shop. He was serving people snacks and drinks from morning to noon, every day of the week. He learned how to make different hot drinks and how to make "the perfect hamburger" according to Kuroo.

The name of the coffee shop was "Aoba Johsai" coming from the great-great-great grandfather's volleyball team name of the owner – Daichi. The shop was actually small, but very cozy and Hajime liked it. It was full of family pictures, as well as a lot of pillows and colorful chairs. It smelled really nice inside, since Sugawara, boyfriend of Daichi always brings flowers inside. He does, every time, because the flower shop was just opposite Aoba Johsai. It was too the only shop on the small street which worked every day of the week, without a break. Through the summer the coffee shop opened its garden and served people outside too. It was really beautiful. The garden was very green and full of flowers. There was a big cherry tree in it too. It had a small fountain too. It was always peaceful. Some cats sneaked up inside it and chilled in the garden all day, since it was breezy and not so hot. There were small wooden tables in it with the same chairs, pillows on them. And I say "inside the garden" because there was a small fence around it. When it was noon and the sun was setting Daichi turned on the fairy light he hanged on the fence. Sugawara really liked plants, so he insisted to put little succulent on each table. Hajime wasn't really into decorating so he wouldn't mind how the coffee shop looks, as long as it appealed to him in some way or another.

* * *

"Hey, Hajime, you up for a movie tonight after we are both home? I need to relax after work." Bokuto, the always energetic roommate.

"Can't u chill on your own, Bo? I have stuff to prepare since Daichi is busy with his grey-haired babe." said Hajime ironically.

"Yeah, you are always up to something when I want to do things with you…"

"Oh, look, I – I'm really sorry Bo. I promise I'll make it up to you. I would say I'll at the weekend, but you know I work seven days of the week. Ok, I'm sorry, for real, but I need to go now. Or Daichi will scold me for being late. Bye." he said going out of the flat.

Hajime was wearing a jean shirt, unbuttoned on top, black trousers and red sneakers. As I said, he didn't like to be the in the spot of attention so he dressed just as an ordinary boy. He wore backpacks all the time, even if he had to bring only his headphones and keys with him. His favorite one was green, with a lot of badges on it. He had it since middle school and he wasn't planning on throwing it out soon. It brought a lot of memories to him, way back when he was a little innocent teenage boy. He liked it. Being reminded of the good times. The times which didn't stress him out.

Hajime was walking down the little street and was on his way to enter Aoba Johsai, when a boy suddenly ran into him. They both fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, I-I'm really sorry for that." the boy stammered while getting onto his feet. He offered his hand to Hajime to help him stand up.

"I'm hew." he nervously laughed. "I work here." he pointed at the flower shop. "I'm so sorry, I crashed into you, I'm just really stressed of having a new job. All the good impressions I should make to my co-workers and boss and stuff like that. I'm just not sure they'll like me." he put his hand onto the back of his head and smiled.

Hajime was looking at him with curiosity. The boy was a little bit taller than him, with messy brown hair, but not brown as his, a tone brighter. His eyes were the same. Hajime had one earphone into his ear from when he fell, so he couldn't hear everything that the boy said. He was blankly staring at him, unsure of what to say.

When the boy stopped talking Hajime got off his earphone. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. It was weird. The first thing his instinct brought into his mind was "You are very handsome." But he knew he couldn't say that. It would've sounded like he was some kind of a creep.

"Hey, umm, I'm Hajime Iwaizumi. Nice to meet you. I think you'll love your job. And I'm pretty sure that your co-workers will love you too." he smiled.

"That is so sweet, thanks! Look, I need to get to work now, so see you later!"

"Wait, wait! What's your name?" Hajime shouted at the boy, since he was already across the street.

"I'm Töru Oikawa, nice to meet you too!" he winked at Hajime and got into the flower shop.

"Töru Oikawa, he sure is an interesting boy." thought Hajime.


End file.
